


ГАЙ НЕ ЛЮБИТ ТИШИНУ...

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гай не любит тишину. Он громко смеется, он повышает голос так, что его слышно за несколько кварталов, он бежит, топая, как целое стадо, ведь теперь ему нужно делать это за всех. Он полон энергии, потому что теперь ему нужно жить за всех – навеки оставшихся юными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ГАЙ НЕ ЛЮБИТ ТИШИНУ...

Вы когда-нибудь возвращались в темный пустой дом, в котором еще вчера жила большая шумная семья? Любящая семья? Вещи все еще валяются по всему дому, на кухне еще высится гора немытой посуды, но те люди, которые еще вчера так любили захламлять эти комнаты, уже не вернутся? Можно ходить по этим комнатам часами, надеясь уловить обрывок разговора, увидеть краешек платья, когда старшая завернет за угол, можно говорить себе, что слышишь детский смех... Обман, все это обман.  
Гай не любит тишину. Он громко смеется, он повышает голос так, что его слышно за несколько кварталов, он бежит, топая, как целое стадо, ведь теперь ему нужно делать это за всех. Он полон энергии, потому что теперь ему нужно жить за всех – навеки оставшихся юными.   
Он не любит цвета официальной формы и носит свой ослепительно зеленый костюм, потому что зеленый – это цвет жизни, и Гаю наплевать, как на него смотрят остальные.   
  
У Гая нет своей семьи, нет детей, но у него есть его генины и есть Ли. Мальчик так похож на него, что всякий раз при взгляде на Ли Гай испытывает гордость. И изумление. И счастье. И эти чувства – лучшее, что было в его жизни. Он никогда не устанет совершенствоваться, чтобы быть достойным того восхищения, с которым на него смотрят эти черные глаза. И он никогда не устанет направлять Ли, чтобы тот был лучше, был сильнее. Чтобы ничто не смогло отнять его у Гая.   
  
Гай не любит одиночество, но у него всего один-единственный лучший друг. И этот друг – самая тихая тень среди всех джонинов. И этот друг знает, как довести Гая до потери терпения. Он знает все его точки, на которые можно надавить. Всего несколькими словами он может заставить Гая испытывать обиду, раздражение, ярость. Этот человек, как никто другой, заставляет Гая чувствовать себя живым. Но даже этот язвительный друг иногда может открыто улыбаться ему, даже этот тихий человек может резко вздыхать, что-то шептать или даже вскрикивать, когда они остаются вдвоем в спальне Гая. Надо только знать все его точки.  
Гай знает.   
  
Гай смотрит на закат солнца и провожает еще один день, настолько яркий и насыщенный, как только возможно.


End file.
